The present invention relates to a headlamp for a vehicle. Further, the present invention provides a simple production technique for a headlamp having excellent visibility by the provision of an auxiliary reflector integral with a reflector formed of resin material.
A conventional vehicle headlamp provided with a sub-reflector is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Specification No. 52-74,778, in which a separately formed sub-reflector is fixed within a lamp body by a fixing means such as caulking, as shown in the drawing of said Japanese Specification, said sub-reflector comprising a reflecting portion for reflecting light and a supporting portion for supporting said reflecting portion at a predetermined position.
In the aforementioned prior art construction, a separately formed sub-reflector is used, and therefore, even if the aforesaid supporting portion is formed to be small so that the supporting portion will not intercept the irradiated light from the lamp, a shadow unavoidably occurs in a reflector. For this reason, an unevenness of illumination occurs in external appearance when the lamp is lit, thus posing a problem in terms of external appearance. The occurrence of the shadow results in a loss of illuminance of irradiation of the lamp. This prior art construction also poses a practical problem in that such an arrangement cannot be employed for a vehicle headlamp which requires maximum illumination. Furthermore, there is another problem in terms of production in that the manufacturing process becomes complicated since a separately formed article is mounted.